The Gerudo
by Lithaldoren
Summary: In Castle Town a girl was watching as a tall dark figure was parading through the streets. She knows she only has one chance to find out who he is. So she takes the leap of faith, but what if he isn't what she'd hoped for?
1. Enter King Gerudo

Enter King Gerudo

It was a normal day in the markets around Hyrule's Castle Town. Well, it had been normal until from the entrance at the South (which led to Hyrule Fields) came a man. Not a Hylian man. No, he was too large. His skin was dark brown which was a contrast against his blazing red hair. As soon as my eyes lay upon him I knew I wanted to know who he was and why he was there. He had a look of stature, great strength, and a fiery appearance.

The rest of my fellow Hylians all shied back into their stalls and behind various pillars or alleys. I wanted to pursue him. I knew that I would appear to be a little too obvious if I was caught running through the center of the streets. I hid behind a pillar at the church front. Priest Charlo was there hiding himself. I came around there often so he knew me fairly well. He could understand why I'd chosen to hide there and if I took off I would tell him I was trying to get to my mother.

The large being was nearing the west side of the town. I slipped from my post and ran to the small area across path, where the band normally played. Shaking, they were all watching me get ready to duck into the alley where the large man had gone. I walked slowly behind him. The man's horse was already further ahead than I had initially expected it to be. Hardly a soul was out in the alley so I took off a sprint only stopping to duck into the small area where Doc's place was. I heard a whisper from behind, "Sotiria!"

I turned to find myself staring at Rodalufus. He was Apprenticing for Doc. My mother often told me I'd be marrying him, but now, after seeing that man, I knew my eyes had found what I would call my destined love. Rodalufus' chance of being my future husband was shrinking by the second. "What?" I managed to whisper back.

"Are you mad? That is a Gerudo!"

_A Gerudo?_ I thought. "I knew that," I lied.

Rodalufus narrowed his eyes. "He's bad, Sotiria."

I leaned out into the road; my head was poking out from behind the corner of a building. The Gerudo was turning down the next street. If I didn't chase him now then I would lose him. "Bye Rodalufus."

"Sotiria!" he called and his voice cracked. He tried to snatch my wrist, but I took off running. The town's roads made a large circle unless he took off out of the side gates.

I slowed down when I got near the eastern side. So, I knowingly went back to the Central Square and headed south. Everyone I saw was still hesitant with their movement, but slowly they were resuming work. The buyers whispered their orders to the sellers and the sellers whispered the price back. I strolled as casually as I possibly could manage down to the southern stretch. There he was! The horse was turning to leave through the gate. I almost managed to exit right behind him, but in my moment of enthusiasm a spear reached across in my path.

"It's too dangerous to be going out there. Especially for you, Young Lady," the guard stated.

I felt my jaw go slack in my sudden defeat. I stepped backwards and then turned away completely. The only place I could think to go now was home. I felt the tears slowly begin to form along the bottom of my eyes. Several streams went down my flushed cheeks and I probably looked like a fool. I almost had the mind to run back to the guard and tell him how bad a job he was doing in his profession by not keeping the danger out.

Once I was at my house, I rubbed the dried tears away and entered the door slowly. Mom was cooking. She was wearing her favourite apron and getting meals ready for the guards. She hardly ever had time to fix our food. My father had been a guard. That was what had gotten her into making the meals for the men in the first place. Ever since the day my father died out in the fields, I had felt a little bit bitter to the men in uniforms. I felt as though my mother should have stopped cooking for them long ago. The guards should have stopped asking her to continue as well. If she wasn't cooking food here then she was serving them at Telma's Bar.

When she finally looked back at me he eyes were large, but softened when she noticed it was me. "Sotiria, is everything alright?" She wiped her hands on her apron and then pulled it off. "It looked as if you'd been crying."

I shook my head in denial. "No, I was just running and it made my eyes get... watery."

She narrowed her eyes as if she did not believe me. "Oh, Ria, please be careful."

Changing the subject, I sat at the dining table. "What won't we be eating tonight?" I asked jokingly, but she gave me a stern look.

"I am getting paid tonight, so I thought you and I could go down to Telma's and eat." I wondered if she had ulterior motives, such as working while I sat at a table alone. "We can let the guards stay here and eat."

Mom and I never went out. She went out even less than I. Even if she had some reasoning behind it, I could cope with it. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Mom. I will go put on something nicer."

I needed to get out of my Gerudo chasing pants and into something for an evening out with my mother. My room was up a ladder that stood in front of my mother's bed. It was a small loft, so not much of a real room, but houses in Hyrule were usually built as large open rooms which acted as a living-room, kitchen, and bedroom all at once. I walked over to my chest where I put my dresses. I had one which I considered my favourite article of clothing. I had only worn it once and that was only to try it on. I had a fear of ruining it while I walked around town when the streets got really busy. A little old lady, named Neenee had hand sewn it for me. She had been like my grandmother before she passed away. I took off my outer layer of clothing and pulled the dress on. It was sky blue. Neenee had said it matched my eyes.

I went to the small piece of mirror I had on my chest of drawers and began to braid my hair. I made two small ones before my long ears and the made one big one down my neck and back. Once I finished I climbed down the ladder.

"Don't you look absolutely lovely?" Mom smiled. "Why don't you dress up like this more often?"

"I really have no reason to," I stated with a shrug. I found myself wondering if this is what the Gerudo would call lovely. I struggled to remember what it was that he had been wearing when I remembered he'd been completely covered in armor. Yes, there was a lot of armor. It had been black. It was probably impenetrable. He was some sort of warrior; more so than any of the guards in Castle Town. I had a feeling that if I didn't start watching my tongue better than I may definitely let slip something offensive. All of this anger because one guard had done his job and stopped me from following the Gerudo. I had to scold myself for this.

My mom shook her head. "I wrote a note for Creon. He knows where the food is and he can dispense it to his men. Let's get on our way to Telma's." She grabbed her favourite shawl and wrapped it over her shoulders. Then, she went to our quaint rupee container and grabbed it transferring its contents to a bag. We left and right outside the house was one of the guards. If it were not for the helmet then I would have known who it was. Sometimes I remembered guards by their heights and weights.

"Eren, I have the pay for the food service you've been providing." This guard was Creon. He was always the one to get the food. "Are you lovely ladies heading out?"

Mom bowed. "The food is in the kitchen on the stove. I hope you don't mind that we are heading to Telma's."

Creon removed his helmet and ran a gloved hand through his flattened hair. "Well, I hope that you two have fun. I will just grab the food and head out myself. The men always look forward to your cooking. There was quite a scare earlier when the King of Gerudo's just strolled in. Had everyone on edge for a moment there."

I watched my mom's face drain of all colour. "Ria, did you see him?"

I knew that I couldn't hide it from her. I'd say no and she would tell me to tell the truth. I nodded. "But it's alright. I hid!"

"Next time you should make sure you get home as fast as you can," Creon stated. How many times did he suspect the Gerudo would be coming by?

My mom's head bobbed vigorously. "Don't you ever stay out in the streets if you ever see any_thing_ like that again!"

Creon look as if he felt bad about bringing it up when we were on our way to have dinner. Now my mom was in a frenzy. "It's all okay though, Eren. He left and nothing happened. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for Sotiria."

"Thank you so much, Creon. Let us be on our way now. I hope your men enjoy supper." I followed after my mom as she led the way to the small establishment. Mom was obviously still bent out of shape about what had happened, even if I had made it home all in one piece. Inside Telma met my mom with a hug. "How's business?"

"Same as always," the larger woman stated. "Those guards are goofing off in the back. All of the drinkers are in the front. What brings you two here?"

"Nothing fancy, just some dinner."

The woman grinned, "That's good, cause I don't do fancy." They both shared a laugh.

I noticed the men in uniform sitting at a round table in the back. I couldn't stop myself from wandering over to them. Luckily, my mom wouldn't think too much of this since we often associated with these men. I glimpsed a map was covering the table. While most of the men were talking and snorting as they took drinks and told stories one of the shorter men was watching me. "Is that a map of Hyrule?" I asked.

The short guard answered. "Sure is."

"Where do the Gerudo's live?"

The short guard looked back to his fellow men and none of them were paying any attention. "Why do you need to know this?" he questioned suspiciously.

Quickly I answered, "Because I want to make sure I never accidently go there?"

He stared at me for a long time before his chubby finger traced around a large area to the south-east. "That's sorta smart I guess. This here is the Gerudo Desert."

I took a mental note about its general direction. "Thanks," I stated before returning to my mom sitting at a table.

"Where were you at?" she asked, still looking as worried as before; like the Gerudo was in the Bar and ready to kidnap me.

"I just went to the guards to make sure that they were going to protect us." I noticed that this didn't make her smile. "I was just kidding. I was only just saying hello." She accepted this answer.

We sat there talking for a few minutes before Telma brought us some food. When it reached us we took as much time as we wanted to eat. For two hours I got to bond with my mom. It was nice since she always seemed so busy and I couldn't stand staying inside the house for longer than an hour after I woke up. I often ran around town asking for delivery jobs so that we had some extra rupees. We were in the middle of a good laugh when the door to the bar opened and Rodalufus walked in. Mom finally had a happy grin on. She stood up, but when I tried to do the same she told me to sit back down. Rodalufus came over and sat across from me where Mom had sat. "I'm going to head back home, Ria. Bring her back in one piece would you, Lufus?" With that she left me there with Rodalufus.

"I see that nothing tore you to bits," Rodalufus said. He raised an inquisitive brow, "How are you?"

"I'm just fine," I muttered and began to stir the remainder of my meal around the edge of my plate. "Yourself?"

He just shrugged. "Doc is on the verge of creating a new medicine. I'm very proud to say that I have helped with this." He got really quiet and I was ready to ask what was on his mind, but he started back up. "There is a reason we are both here." I was here so that I could have a nice dinner with my mom. I didn't know why _he _was here. "I had talked to your mom earlier this week. She thought that it was a good time as well." I knew mom had ulterior motives, I thought. I watched as Rodalufus stood up and from his pocket he pulled out a pendant. It was green like grass and a symbol for the Oracle Farore.

"An engagement Pendant?" I nearly choked.

"Well, we have known each other for so long and it just seemed inevitable that we would get married." His hazel eyes stared deeply into mine for a hint at my answer.

I was not feeling anything. I could not tell him what I had been feeling earlier. As a Hylian I would be forbidden to pursue the Gerudo. Even if I knew nothing about him, he had just looked so interesting. "Lufus, I don't know," I whispered

He got closer and put the pendant around my neck. "You keep this until tomorrow morning. Then you can give me your answer." Without another word he left me there staring at the back wall.

Telma came over eventually with a big grin on her face. "Looky there. That is great, Hun!"

"Yeah," I said. I stood up and she gave me a sad look. "Bye Telma. Thanks for dinner." I left and did not bother to go home immediately. Mom probably thought I was out celebrating the engagement with Rodalufus. If I gave in just because he had given me a piece of jewelry then I would never know if my crush on the Gerudo would be more than just that. I didn't want Rodalufus. I wanted the Gerudo. I have the town a few laps at a really slow pace. The sun was gone and all of the venders were putting up the wares. I went over to the church and saw that even Priest Charlo had retired for the night. This told me that it was late enough that I should return home. The door had been left unlocked for me and when I stepped inside I saw that mom was already sleeping. If I waited till morning she would see the pendant and expect to hear that I said yes. I could have taken it off and hidden it, but Rodalufus would most likely come over for his answer.

Sitting on the kitchen table was the rupee bag. I went toward it and opened it. I saw several blues and greens. I grabbed it. I hurried up the ladder to my loft. On my bed was a white dress. My mom had already gotten me a wedding dress? She'd most likely spent a lot of money on it and I was chickening out of what I really wanted to do the more I looked at it. Quickly I rolled it up as tightly as I could and pushed it down inside the rupee bag. I tied the bag shut and climbed back down onto the main floor. I had no mind to leave a note. Once I was gone I wouldn't be coming back. I said a silent good-bye to my mother before I slipped back out into the night. I stuck to the shadows of the buildings as I travelled to the eastern gate. Behind a pillar I peered out at the guard. He was tall and lanky and fully armored. I searched around my feet for a rock, but found nothing but pots. Good enough.

I did my best to pick it up without it making any noise. I tossed it across into a nearby alley where it shattered. I slid back behind the pillar as the guard ran toward the sound. While he held his spear out in a defensive stance watching the mouth of the alley, I took off running faster than I had ever been able to in Castle Town. Once I was at the gate I opened it slowly and as quietly as I could before squeezing through.


	2. Chasing King Gerudo

Chasing King Gerudo

Free... I was free! I had never ever left the sanctuary that was the walls of Castle Town. Out in the open was Hyrule Fields! The air was completely still, but it held a cold bite. I began my walk across the small bridge. Suddenly a gust came and unleashed all its fury as it blew the bottom of my dress around. I realized that the pot wouldn't hold the attention of the guard forever and soon he would be coming back to the gate and discover that it was open. He'd stick his head out and see someone standing on it. Either he'd be brave and come to get me or he'd freak out and possibly attack me. I took off at a jog until I ran into the grass. I saw a tree a few yards away and went to hide behind it until I could think of where to go from here. There was a path of white stone not too far off from where I stood. I could get on it and walk till I found a sign that pointed me in the direction of the Gerudo desert. It was a desert. I didn't know what to expect from a desert.

Nineteen years in a small town such as the one I'd grown up in was a long time. I came to expect the same things every day. This would be a new experience. I wasn't sure if I was ready for what I had suddenly dived into. I would need food and water for the long journey. I was certain I would get lost a few times as well. The only problem I had was that I had nothing to carry water in. Maybe I would come across something that would be of use. As I walked I remember there was Lake Hylia. I got onto the path and as I strolled rain began to fall. The tilting sign a few paces ahead read Lake Hylia with an arrow pointed south. If it was south and then I travelled east from there I was certain I would reach the Gerudo Desert that way.

As it continued raining I held the bag closer to my chest and tried to make it to the large mountains in hopes there would be some shelter until the rain ceased. The longer I walked the colder and more wet I became. At one point I decided to run as fast as I could. I reached the large gap between the two mountains and walked through. It felt like a whole day had passed but it had only been a few minutes. I pressed on, getting a little anxious and worried when I realized that Lake Hylia was further away than I had thought. I followed along the long passage and the further I went the more and more arrows I began to see littering the ground. After a while, I began to pick them up as I went until I had ten. I soon began hearing grunting noises, the further I travelled the louder they got. I got to a bend in the passage as it wrapped around a hill. I went around this bend and was facing a pack of monsters. They were the size of a grown man, but they had round bodies with equally round heads. They wore clothing just like hylians, they even wore little caps. I must have not been as prepared for this as I thought when I heard myself let out a loud shriek.

All the beasts turned their olive heads and stared at me with beady black eyes. I blacked out...

When I came to I was lying at the boots of someone. I stared up to see who it was, only to realize they were as tall as a tower. It was the Gerudo! I strained to get a look at his face. He was larger than I thought he was when he was riding around on his steed.

"A Hylian," he said. His eyes beamed down on me intensely. His eyes, they were yellow. "Bublin!"

I rolled over and got onto my hands and knees needed as much support as I could get. I must have hit the ground harder than I thought I had. I turned my head just in time to see one of the ugly beasts waddling my way. I didn't want to think about it, so I stayed there thinking about the Gerudo's voice. It had been very deep. I was like a gong and it lingered even when he was done talking. "Get rid of her." My mind did not register what was going on at first. Then, get rid of? I had finally caught up to him and he was now sentencing me to my death this fast?

"No!" I screamed. I crawled forward until I got to my bag, which must have fallen when I passed out. I saw the arrows I'd gotten laying just beneath it. The ugly monster called the Bublin came closer. I pulled one of the arrows free and got up to my full height and I held it with the point facing the Bublin. It let out a loud snort. I closed my eyes and shoved the arrow out into the Bublin's general direction. I opened my eyes just to see that it went in through one of his squinty eyes. I tried to pull it out and the monster let out a scream (or at least I thought it was a scream). I jabbed out again and it stabbed through one of its nostrils. It let out a hiss and back away before I could do anymore damage. The other Bublins began to rise and grab their assorted weapons, but from behind me the Gerudo drew closer. "Enough! I am going to give you the chance to run back to your little Castle Town."

I dropped my gaze to the bloody ground. I had done that? The Gerudo turned away and it was only then that I could muster the courage to look back at him. He was grabbing the reins for his horse and pulling it down to the lake's waters. "I don't want to run!"

From the distance between us he still turned back to face me and his eyes were stern and narrow as he stared me down. "Don't want to run?" He took his large dark hand and reach down toward his sheath on his belt. "I have slain those lesser and greater than you. You will take mere seconds to dispose of. Yet you don't want to run?"

Trying to show that I was not about to fight, I got down on my knees slowly. I put my hands together and bowed as low as I could because that's what everyone did to Princess Zelda. If he was the King of Gerudo's then he deserved the same respect. "Gerudo King...," I murmured. He was already walking back up the small hill from the lake's edge. I felt every step he took like a miniature earthquake. "I want to follow you, please!" I began my plead. He stopped and watched me with a perplexed look. "I stole from my mother and had to sneak passed a guard to get here."

His large lips turned up in a sneer as he stated, "That is your own fault, Hylian." He returned to his horse, climbing up onto its saddle. "Bulba, I take leave here." An extremely large Bublin grunted and lifted his staff in recognition. The Gerudo took off on his horse at a trot where they toward a large hill. It took no time at all for the horse to have him at the top where they started across the large bridge. I went and reached for my rupee bag then trekked toward the hill after him. Before ascending I made sure my grip was tight on the bag. I began the hike, because there was no other way to describe trying to climb that hill. From where I was I couldn't see where he was on the bridge, but it stretched as long as Castle Town was wide and he had gone through the whole town very quickly. Once I was close to the top I sprinted the rest of the way. My legs ached from all the exercise I was finally getting, but I was at the bridge and saw the Gerudo was not even half way across yet. I watched as the horse bounced across the white stones.

After I managed to catch my breath I took off again. My legs were throbbing and my knees had popped several times. The flimsy thin sandals I wore were flopping between the stones and my now raw feet. The horse had stopped. I watched as the Gerudo pulled the reins so the horse would turn and he slowly came back my way.

His thick brows were arched and his eyes were completely cast in shadow. "Perhaps you don't understand. Go back, Hylian."

I had gone from a slow jog to a sluggish walk. I got closer and closer. The horse let out a hot breath from its muzzle and it was watching me just as much as the Gerudo. I stopped walking and stood there only to stare at him. The feeling I had back in Castle Town was coming back. There he was right in front of me. He had acknowledged me several times. Suddenly it became too much for me to stand so I looked at my feet. My face was completely red. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"You have no business here." The horse sniffed at me as if it were agreeing, then it turned back away. The Gerudo allowed it to take it's time as it strolled along the bridge. He had told me to go back twice. He'd told me I had no business following him, but I continued on after him. I stayed a few feet behind him, but I couldn't stop. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care, but when we are off the bridge he stopped. Without looking at me he stated, "I'm going to Ordon Province. It's toward the west." I didn't know why he was telling me this, in my head I was telling myself that he wanted me to know what I was getting into, but also maybe he wanted to scare me so I would leave him alone. Either way I had nearly gone to the Gerudo Desert by myself. Ordon Province would be easy. Wouldn't it?

He continued on his horse and I walked behind him. My feet were feeling more and more inflamed than they had ever felt in my nineteen years. I had spent those years climbing ladders, climbing stairs, running through the town, but I had never crossed Hyrule Fields or climbed a hill and crossing a large bridge. Now, I was going to walk all the way to Ordon Province? I had to tell myself it wasn't that bad. Everything was going to be fine and I would be rewarded in the end. I hadn't realized that I had slowed down quite a bit. The Gerudo was further ahead than I had remembered him being. His form was getting smaller and darker. I needed to catch up before I lost him. With every step my legs felt heavier. I continued without knowing that he was no longer moving. I struggle the few feet that was now between us. He held his head up high and stared down on me.

"Can't you keep up?"

I did not need another reason to not get to follow him. "I can... It's just that... You have a horse..." I lowered my gaze.

"Do you need one?" I heard him ask.

I gulped down a whimper. "It would help..." I closed my eyes to wait for what he may do, I didn't want to see his dark face make any sort of expression. " I can walk," I finally stated when he didn't say anything even berate me.

"Then walk." He took off at a steady pace once more. I shuffled as fast as I could, falling behind again. His hair was tight over his scalp and he was wearing some odd structure over his head as well. I was exhausted and thought I would pass out when I saw that the sun was beginning to rise. I had been awake for a whole day now.

We came to a path leading between two mounds of rock on both sides. He halted his horse and climbed down. I caught up to him finally and went to a rock and sat. It had never felt so good to rest. The Gerudo stood there taking in the Fields and looking down the opening between the rocks. I began to pull my sandals off worried that they had fused to the bottom of my feet. Now the Gerudo was watching me. His eyes were dark, it didn't matter that they were yellow. On his forehead he had a thing that looked like the sun. I would describe the golden lines, running from the jewel on his forehead and into his hair, as beams of light. It was like a crown.

He lifted his face to the brightening sky. "Unlike a Hylian I don't get to enjoy sitting around." His eyes stared at me angrily from past his large nose. "I will go now." He started walking, this time he led the horse behind him.

Why did I have this feeling that he wasn't going to allow me to follow unless I further exerted myself until I showed that I was worthy? I stood up and bit my lip as pain shot up my legs. My feet still burned, even with the cool soil beneath them. I got up and padded on as carefully as I could. He was farther away than I had imagined. Not only was I tired of walking, I was tired of having to chase after him. I really did wish that I was right there by his side, but so far I had only been in his shadow. But I had come so far. I'd stabbed a Bublin, I'd crossed Lake Hylia, and I had walked till dawn.

I was going to Ordin Province with him!

I tore off the bottom of my dress. It was already worn from me stepping on it and getting rained on. After I had made two strips I tied them around my feet. I felt a little guilt that I had ruined it since he had meant so much to me. At least my feet were feeling a little better. I walked as carefully as I could manage while still going as fast as I could manage. I saw a gate up ahead, but more surprising was the Gerudo was there as well. "Still you follow me," he said. I walked right up to him. "If you insist then I suggest that you should make yourself useful." He pointed to the gate with his black finger nails. "Get the gate opened."

"What is it you need in there?"

He raised a hand and placed it on his neck before making it pop with a loud crack. "You are the one following me. You will take my orders if you wish to continue following me. Now get inside there." Looking from his long sheath to his large muscles I decided I would listen. This would be the chance to prove myself.

I went to the gate and studied it for a moment. It was wooden and there was a large padlock which was locking it on it inside. There had to be some reason that the Ordin Province residence felt they needed to barricade the entrance. I noticed by one of the posts that there was some loose dirt that dipped under the gate. The Gerudo was over by his horse going through the backs on its side. He wasn't even watching to see what I was doing for him. I got down onto my elbows and pulled myself under the gate. Halfway under, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Gerudo was now watching me. I felt as my dress caught and tore. I got out from the other side and gazed down to see what damage had been done. The blue dress was now brown on one side there was a slit going down from my knee to my ankle. I took the fabric and began to tear it so that it was all knee length now. With the new material I took the old fabric from my feet and changed the bandages on my feet.

I started back walking to find a way to open the gate. Further ahead I saw a man sitting in front of a small shack. He had a head full of wild auburn hair. There was a birds next resting right on top of it. I approached him a little cautiously. "Excuse... me?"

He looks up to check me out and smiles. "Hey there. Didn't see you coming. I sell lantern oil here. It's only a hundred rupees per refill." That seemed like a ridiculous amount for lamp oil.

"I don't need any, thanks. I was just wondering how..." I checked back to the gate and my voice instantly vanished when I saw the Gerudo was no longer behind it. I turned back to the man. "How do you open the gate?"

He gave me an even bigger smile. "Here's the key. Have fun going to Castle Town. Return the key when you get it opened.

I took the massive key from him and nodded. I was basically going to steal this key. I knew that. I went to the gate and unlocked it then pushing the large wooden mess open drained me of most of my energy. I was very disappointed about not seeing the Gerudo. I'd gotten it open for him. Had he given me the task so that I would get distracted? I was heading back to return the key when I say a large dark horse. It was the one that the Gerudo had ridden. I forgot about the key and headed in the horses direction. The horse was walking and vanished around a corner. I finally managed to catch up and see that the Gerudo was standing there at yet another gate. "I opened that gate for you." I hunched over trying to catch my breath.

"Drop the key. We don't need it." We? He was referring to us as we? I let it slide that he was telling me everything I had just done was worthless. Had I really proven myself so quickly? "Maybe you would enjoy crawling under this gate as well?" No, he was just wanting to mock me.

I shook my head at the thought of crawling under anything else. I let the key slip from my grasp and it landed in the tall grass.

The Gerudo grabbed the lock and pulled it off in a swift yanking motion. He threw it into the mouth of a tunnel behind us. Right in front of us now was something like a cave. He forced the gate open. The ceiling of it was barely tall enough for him to stand up straight in. He went to his horse and slapped it on the rear and said, "Return to the Mesa", just before it took off at full speed back around the bend. While I watched the horse the Gerudo was stepping into the cave. It was so dark inside. I tried squinting to see if I could make out anything.

He continued walking and I followed blindly behind him, getting so close I could feel him. "Where are we going?"

"I am going to the Forest Temple. I don't know where you believe you are going." He had dropped the "we", I did not fail to notice. I had gotten the key that we did not need so now I was no longer part of his plans. He was just trying to wear me down so I'd give in and leave. I would show him. I'd show him how I wouldn't give up so easily. I'd make him see how worth it I was.

In my contemplations a fire had burst to life. I didn't know where it came from, but a small post was illuminating the cave, even if only slightly. I stumbled after the Gerudo. Several large winged beasts came flapping down the path. He reached up, grabbing one and crushing it into dust as an example to the others so they flew away. It had turned into nothing through his fingers. I let out a scream when he moved his hand toward me. When he opened his palm there was a rupee. "Place it in your bag." Oh yes, my bag which I had been holding onto for dear life, so much that it felt like it was attached to my hand. I reached out to take the rupee making sure not to touch his hand with mine. I then slipped it into my bag. He went on. It was a good thing that he was so large. There were no other incidences as we neared the exit.

The Gerudo stopped to take in the area ahead. There was a slope which he walked down as he did his scouting. I was following closely; I let out yet another scream as a giant eight legged creature fell from the tree tops. The Gerudo pulled out his sword and quickly stabbed it through the center of whatever the thing was.

A deep and agitated scoff passed his lips as he watched the monster. "A skulltulla. But a Hylian wouldn't know that. What good can you be if you know nothing?" He re-sheathed his sword.

I was TOO slow, TOO scared, and TOO stupid, to be following the Gerudo.

He started walking once more. I hesitantly continued on after him. I couldn't turn back now. At this moment my mom was up. Rodalufus would probably be on his way to my house. Mother would notice that the rupee bag was missing. She would call up to see if I was okay, but I wouldn't answer. She'd climb up the ladder and see I was not there. She'd run to get help from Telma, Creon, Rodalufus, and the guards to see if they could help search for me. But I was in Ordin Province after making a mistake...


End file.
